To The Lighthouse
by Curtis255
Summary: This is before (4x14) "Lighthouse of the Rising Sun" was aired. Happy and Toby go to Lighthouse for the weekend and this is their drive and arrival


_**To The Lighthouse**_

 **This is written before 4x14 "Lighthouse of the Rising Sun". Happy and Toby driving to the Lighthouse.**

"We got everything right?!" Toby was stressing.

"We got everything, Doc. Relax." Happy tried to calm him. She moved one of her hands from the steering wheel and took his hand.

"I just want everything to be perfect"

"It will be. Please relax. Close your eyes and rest till we get there. I'm gonna drain your energy."

"Oh and I look forward to it."

"Sleep dummy."

He laid his head back and closed his eyes. After fifteen minutes he was still able to hear her. Her breathing, her whispered road rage under her breath, and the soft hums falling from her lips. Once she thought he was asleep, she flipped the radio onto a country station. A Tim McGraw song was on.

He recognized it as something from when he was three years old. The few good years that he had with his parents. He remembers his dad standing behind his mother while she stirred noodles for dinner. His hands on her hips as he hummed in her ear, his mother would sing along with him on occasion.

He hears his wife humming it and Toby realizes that he had never heard Happy sing. She hums beautifully and he has this new found goal to hear her sing without holding back.

The words become more coherent from her lips when she figures that he is definitely asleep. He loves it. Feels that she is meaning the lyrics for him. It brings memories of his childhood good years. Before his father lost his job and gambled savings away like crazy till it drove his mother to insanity and mental hospital visits. After that everything went to hell. He remembers the first time his father hit him and jolts up. The car swerved for a second as he's sudden movements scared her.

"Doc! You good honey?" Happy says trying to keep the car on the winding roads and help her husband. "Talk to me, Toby, please"

"Bad dream. I'm fine."

"I can tell that it's more than that, but we are almost to the Lighthouse. Breath. Can we talk about this before bed?" Happy says turning the radio off.

"Yeah let's enjoy the night and we can talk before bed or in the morning. I just wanna forget about it for a while."

"Okay. I'm gonna make you talk but I'll put a pin in it for tonight."

"Thank you, Babe"

"Take your genius mind off of it."

"How?"

"Um… think about tonight. Tell me what you're going to do to me." Happy changes her voice from comforting to sexy. She hopes it will push his dream far from his mind. "Talk dirty to me, Doctor."

"Oh" Toby is a bit surprised. She's never been forward about sexual talks or hearing it from him. "You sure?"

"You know I'm trying to be more open with you. We are married and trying to start a family. I need to start sharing everything even if it's random thoughts I have while trying to sleep to coming to you when I don't feel well. Toby, I trust you but it's just getting myself to talk that's the problem. I think this weekend will be good for us."

"Okay. I do appreciate the effort. Love you"

"Yeah I love you too"

"Still want that dirty talk?"

"I thought it would be good but now that I'm seeing these roads I think it would be dangerous to not be completely focused."

"Yeah these roads are hard for even more skilled drivers. Even when they are focused it's still dangerous."

They both grow silent and Happy gets them there safely. Once she parks they carry their bags up the to the door. Toby takes out the keys and unlock the door. Once in they climb the many stairs, both drop the bags. They take a look around and Happy stops by the edge of the window, looking out upon the waters and the water splashing against the rocks of the shore.

"It's beautiful" Toby says. He put his hands on her hips from behind and moves her hair to one side of her face. His lips kissing her soft neck."but you're gorgeous."

"Thanks" She turns around and is met with his lips. She kisses him back and moves to deepen it. Toby's hands on her back, pulling her against his chest tightly. Happy's arms are between them and against his chest. She moves them up, around his neck. She pushes her hips against him and he knows what she is doing. He slides his hands down her back to hold her ass. She moans, letting him know it's what she wants.


End file.
